Teardrops On My Guitar
by X-Lunar-Sugar-Stars-X
Summary: This is SHINee fic. SHINee is a Korean boy band. This is Yaoi! JongKey  Key loves Jonghyun, his best friend. But Jonghyun..He's in love with someone else. Key is upset about it, but would rather be with Jonghyun, than without. Sorry for bad summary!


_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't seeThat I want and I'm needing everything that we should beI'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks aboutAnd she's got everything that I have to live without_

The minute those beautiful chocolate brown, puppy dog eyes looked at him, he forced a smile to appear. He had to. He couldn't show him what he wanted. Not when he talked about her like that. Not when those eyes of his lit up with happiness. He didn't want his feelings to dim that light. He couldn't do that to him.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funnyThat I can't even see anyone when he's with meHe says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Key laughed and laughed as he and Jonghyun talked. It was too funny. He couldn't see anyone else right now. He never could. Whenever they were together, it was just Jonghyun, Jonghyun, Jonghyun, running through his mind. Hearing him say those words. Hearing him say he was _in love…._God. It hurt. It hurt so much. He didn't want to hear those words. Not when it involved someone else. It made him wonder if he knew. If he knew, that at night, all he could think about was him. His smile, his laugh, his personality….just everything about him. Did he know?

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing starHe's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

He was the reason for his tears. The hurt coming from the words he spewed about loving someone else. Someone else that wasn't _him. _It was too much for him. He couldn't help but cry. Sadly, he really was the only thing that kept him wishing. Well, his love for him anyway. He just kept wishing, that maybe, somehow, his feelings would change. That Jonghyun would suddenly realize Key was the one for him. Not Shin SeKyung. Him. Key. He really was like a song that he kept singing. He couldn't help but talk about him whatever chance he got, or do whatever, as long as it involved him. Like a song in the car…his name was just stuck in his head. It didn't want to leave.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?And there he goes, so perfectly,The kind of flawless I wish I could beShe'd better hold him tight, give him all her loveLook in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Here he comes. Him and his flawless beauty. His breath hitched as he walked past him, quickly holding it in. Could he tell? Could he tell that he couldn't breathe? That he didn't want to, in case he inhaled his intoxicating scent? The one he always loved? Him and his perfect self. He wished he could be like that. Yes, he had his own perfection, but so did Jonghyun. For some reason, no matter how much perfection Key had on his own…He wanted to be just as perfect as Jonghyun was. His eyes zeroed in on the girl the man of his dreams was holding. She better not let him go. He deserved to be held on to. He deserved to get every ounce of her love. That girl had better give him every speck of love she had in her. Otherwise…He'd be really mad if Jonghyun was hurt. He sighed. She could look into those eyes and know she was lucky. She had him. She had the one he wanted. The one he wanted but could never have.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing starHe's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the lightI'll put his picture down and maybeGet some sleep tonight_

Key sighed as he drove home. Sure, he couldn't really drive by himself, with all the fans out there, but that didn't mean he couldn't leave. He was in the band van anyway. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the chair, resting till he got home. When he did, he just climbed in his bed, looking at a picture of him and Jonghyun. He smiled lightly, then sighed and turned the light off. Could he do this? Really? Of course he could. He had to. He had no choice. Jonghyun was happy. He couldn't destroy it for him. They were best friends. He had to accept it and support him. He put the picture down and closed his eyes. Would he finally be able to get some sleep? Would he be able to not dream about Jonghyun, and what he wanted them to have? He'd have to try…

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitarThe only one who's got enough of me to break my heartHe's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I doHe's the time taken up, but there's never enoughAnd he's all that I need to fall into.._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see. _

He really was the time taken up. But there was never enough of him. He wanted more…but you couldn't always get what you wanted, right? Of course not. He was all he needed...So if he all he could do was sit in the sidelines…Well, it was better than being without him.


End file.
